Happenings
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: A drabble of events that occur in the castle in the span of about an hour. Bits of humor, but maybe they're only funny to me. Sigh Read and review....


** [Title]** Happenings  
**[Rating]** PG   
**[Word Count]** 722

**[Author's Note]** It's another Demon Diary drabble. It's pretty bad and boring, but it's done. The only thing is, my history term paper isn't…   
**[Disclaimer] **Honestly… Raenef shows up tied to my bed all by himself… Maybe Eclipse had something to do with it but still. Anyway. It's not a question of my owning the demons, as the demons owning me. I own nothing. And as of last night, my dignit is gone too. Eclipse really doesn't- nevermind, go read the story.

Happenings

'Come on Rae, I'll race you down the banisters!!' said Chris.  
  
'Ok! Loser has to tell Eclipse about the broken statue!'  
   
'Wow… you're sure you're going to win aren't you?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Well… you're practically volunteering to go tell the grumpmeister… even I know that's not the best idea…'  
  
'He's not a grumpmeister!'  
  
'Not to you…' Chris mumbled. He got ready to race, and quickly mounted his banister. Raenef followed suit with his.  
  
Raenef slid down the castle banister… or rather he tried to… he ended up sliding down some of the way, falling off the rest. From previous experiences, he had learned that marble was not the most comfortable thing to fall on. However, from past experiences, he had also learned that nothing could get through his hard heard… not even if Eclipse tried to beat it into him.   
  
Chris slid… quite well and quite fast…though he seemed to forget about the giant marble ball on the end of the banister, and how you had to jump off before it hit you in the…   
  
Enter Erutis, swordswoman extraordinaire.   
  
'I'm going to come back, and pretend the two of you aren't lying on the ground in pain.'  
  
And exit Erutis.  
  
'Raenef?'  
  
'Y…yea?'  
  
'Never again…'  
  
'Should I even bother asking who won?'  
  
'Not now…later…' Chris walked off somewhere, in hope of some peace. Raenef stood up, still rubbing his head. Erutis came back to the room.  
  
'So um… what exactly were you guys doing? Wrestling?'  
  
'Well… no we were actually… racing down the banisters.'  
  
'Didn't Eclipse tell you not to do that?'  
  
'Well… yea but… so?'

'Raenef… never mind…' Erutis shook her head. You really couldn't explain anything to the blonde-haired-demon lord. 'So when is Eclipse getting back from… wherever…?'

'Soon. Oh no! I was supposed to be memorizing a spell!' Raenef rushed out of the room. He stopped at the door, as if he had forgotten something. 'Go!' he said, visualizing his study. When he arrived, he was surprised to see that Eclipse was already there waiting for him.

'My liege, it would be best for you to at least pretend to study in my absence,' said, Eclipse, holding up the arm of the broken statue.

'I'm sorry Eclipse! I didn't mean to! Chris was chasing me… and… and…well…we…'

'So the cleric boy had something to do with this?'

'Oops…'

'Never mind that, did you even bother to at least take a look at the incantations for the Black Storm?'

'Uh… nigerus tempetasus?'

'No. And if you're going to use Latin then conjugate it right.' Eclipse plainly stated as he put the statue back together.

'Oh…' Raenef pouted, a tone of disappointment for Eclipse's turned back. 'I'm sorry Eclipse. I can never get this right.'

'Raenef…' He paused for a while. 'Try to learn some patience. It'll do you good. Until then… just… pay attention…' Eclipse looked over at Raenef, who had once again fallen asleep by his desk. _Must be tired._ Eclipse thought. _Finally… the cleric boy probably wore him out. Maybe he is good for something…I should take him to bed. Raenef—Lord Raenef—he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.___

**_Oh, and what now? Falling for your master Eclipse?_****__**

_No… I'm not…___

**_Really, then what do you call that?_**

He pointed out the growing pain in his groin, which he had failed to notice in his rambling thoughts. Thankfully, his robes were so large it wasn't visible through them. _It's nothing…___

**_It looks like a lot of something to me._****__**

_I am you.___

**_Really?_****__**

_Yes. Now go away, I refuse to argue with the voice inside my head.___

**_Fine then_**

Eclipse walked over to Raenef's sleeping form, and gathered his small lord in his arms. 'Go.' He whispered, why he didn't even know. Raenef wouldn't wake up even if he screamed. When they appeared in Raenef's bedroom, Eclipse pulled back the covers of the bed with one hand, still holding Raenef in the other. Laying Raenef down on the bed, he tucked him in well, closed all the curtains, and blew out the candles. Eclipse sat by his master's side, wanting to kiss him until he awoke, but controlled himself. He laid a small kiss on Raenef's forehead, and made to leave. However, Raenef grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere.

'Stay with me Eclipse.'

'Yes, my lord.'

END

Please review. I'd like it, though I know this is one of my worst fics ever. Congrats for sitting through that whole thing though…


End file.
